


A Starlit Picnic

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [62]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: A series of knocks at Logan’s door snaps him out of the focused state he had been in. His first response is to grumble softly but then he catches what time it is. 1:37 a.m. shows brightly on the alarm clock on his desk, making him tilt his head.What on earth is Roman doing knocking on his door at this time of night? It has to be Roman given that no other side knocks quite like he does. Specifically, only one side uses Anna’s iconic knock from Frozen and that would be the creative side…who is currently waiting outside his door. Right.Logan quickly walks over and lets his boyfriend into the room. Roman pauses his mild complaining at how long it took when he sees the messy, yet not messy state of Logan’s desk.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 11





	A Starlit Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the little break - got too into playing video games ^^; anyway - here's another prompt request from my Tumblr - this was originally posted April 11, 2019.
> 
> Prompt: 18 - kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap  
> Warnings: Food mention

A series of knocks at Logan’s door snaps him out of the focused state he had been in. His first response is to grumble softly but then he catches what time it is. 1:37 a.m. shows brightly on the alarm clock on his desk, making him tilt his head.

What on earth is Roman doing knocking on his door at this time of night? It has to be Roman given that no other side knocks quite like he does. Specifically, only one side uses Anna’s iconic knock from Frozen and that would be the creative side…who is currently waiting outside his door. Right.

Logan quickly walks over and lets his boyfriend into the room. Roman pauses his mild complaining at how long it took when he sees the messy, yet not messy state of Logan’s desk.

“Logan, honey, the stars to my sky, were you still working?” Roman asks and there’s such a deep concern in his voice that it causes Logan to feel bad.

His expression tells Roman all that he needs to know and the creative side nods firmly. “Okay. Then you _definitely_ need this distraction I have planned.”

Logan tilts his head and opens his mouth to say that maybe this distraction would be better at a different time of day, but Roman shakes his head. “Don’t say anything, Lo. I know you would’ve continued working if I hadn’t shown up, and besides, now is the perfect time for what we’re about to do!”

“And that is?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who looks a little too excited for so late at night.

“Ah, ah, ah, my star! It’s a surprise. Now, up we go.” Roman scoops Logan up into his arm princess-style and leaves the room, heading to his own.

The action leaves Logan too flustered to say anything so he just settles in, knowing he’ll figure out what they’re about to do soon enough.

Once they reach Roman’s room, or better yet, the Imagination, Logan has a fairly good idea of what’s going on. For one, instead of the usual bedroom, they’re out in an almost empty field with nothing but the stars above them. Also, there’s a blanket spread out not too far away from where they entered that has a picnic basket on it.

“A starlit picnic?” Logan asks, unable to keep the awe and love out of his voice.

“Yep! And _you_ , my dear love, get to talk about the stars all you want while we eat some cookies that Patton helped me make earlier.” Roman says, chuckling at the way Logan seems to light up at that.

He walks over to the blanket and sits down with Logan still in his arms. Logan doesn’t make a single move to leave them, instead choosing to snuggle closer to Roman and look up at the sky, which reflects in his blue eyes, making them sparkle.

It’s like the breath has been stolen from Roman from seeing literal stars in his love’s eyes. He’s never seen anyone more beautiful in his life than this man.

Logan turns and laughs softly at seeing the awestruck expression on Roman’s face. “Thank you, love. It’s perfect.” He whispers softly, mere inches from Roman’s face.

Neither of them is sure who starts it, but they’re soon kissing gently under the star-filled sky. One of Logan’s hands comes up to cup Roman’s face while Roman sets a hand on the back of Logan’s neck, holding him close.

After a few moments, they pull apart and smile at each other. “Now, shall we watch the stars, my dear?” Roman asks and Logan nods, setting his head on Roman’s shoulder as they both look up at the sky.


End file.
